The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a navigation apparatus, and an IC card. More particularly, the invention relates to a video camera for recording captured images to an IC card, the IC card for use with the video camera, and a car navigation apparatus sharing the IC card with the video camera. The inventive apparatuses allow captured images to be recorded in conjunction with location information and enable still images to be displayed by use of the location information, whereby information about locations where the recordings were made is easily recorded and effectively utilized illustratively for car navigation purposes.
There exist electronic still cameras and like devices allowing titles and other information to be attached additionally to images following image pickup operations. This feature is used illustratively to record, in conjunction with the captured images, locations where the image recordings were made.
It has been recognized that the recording of such location information, if carried out easily, further improves the ease of use of image pickup apparatuses such as the one mentioned above.
The above type of image pickup apparatus is often used at resorts and tourist spots. For that reason, the image pickup apparatus is expected to further enhance its ease of operation if used in combination with a car navigation apparatus for a guided trip to a tourist destination in order to easily record information about locations where the recordings were made.